creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Girls' Night Out!
Girls' Night Out! is a 3rd Person Action Platformer conceived by Lunatic Entertainment. Though it is not currently under development, it may one day be. It is currently unique amongst Lunatic Entertainment games as all characters in the main body of the game are female — males only appear in opening and some ending cutscenes between the various playable characters. Girls' Night Out! is in fact a pair of games, one built for consoles with 3D gameplay and another built on handhelds known as Girls Night Out! On the Go which has more cutesy, 2D graphics. These games share the same primary storyline but also feature an unlockable second chapter that is unique to each version, allowing fans to purchase both versions of the game and still receive new content in doing so, thereby not really wasting their money. Despite the fact that it is pretty much an entirely female cast, the game is not necessarily intended strictly for female players. Every single female character known to have been created by Somarinoa is expected to make an appearance in one form or another in the game, filling roles similar to their original roles in various other Lunatic Entertainment sources. Gameplay In both versions of Girls Night Out!, several playable characters are selectable at the start of a new game, with the unique feature of allowing the individual to "Play Prologue" before selecting a character to decide whether they like to play as them. These prologues include the characters' own intro cutscenes introducing them and how they got to "downtown Analogue City". Each prologue utilizes all of the characters' abilities and their minigames as well, and while it is completely optional to play these prologues, they are necessary to complete to achieve a 100% rating, and there is an achievement for playing through them all. Even if a character is played through the prologue and chosen, the player can choose to switch out to one of the other characters at the beginning of each chapter, though doing so will count that chapter as progress for that particular character, leaving potentially clever gamers to be unable to get 100% rating by simply playing the first chapter as one of the girls and switching for the rest of the story as their preferred girl. While the various areas of the game are the same per character, the characters will have access to different paths and enemies, with different strategies and gameplay mechanics taking effect depending on the user's chosen female persona during that given section of the game. Minigames, however, are entirely unique between characters and occur in specific locations throughout the levels. Setting The setting takes place in a sort of amalgamated universe, shoving all bits of the metaverse into a single game, whether they are initially intended to relate to one another or not. This makes it technically non-canon within the normal Galactic Expanse metaseries, but it is still considered canonical within its own separate amalgamated universe (which should not be confused with the Amalgam Universe seen in Amalgam Online). The various girls go out on a "girls' night out" together to Analogue City, a bustling metropolis on the planet Relaxia (where in the canonical universe, Analogue City exists on Diakatan). Although things start well enough off, events occur that force them into an adventure instead of a simpler night of partying. Known Characters Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Original Games